Wolf
by I-hate-JadedRoses
Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to Stoneybrook, and changes come into Kristy's life. How will she cope with them?
1. Default Chapter

My first BSC fic. Part 1.

  
  


"She's dead?," Claudia Kishi asked, as the baby-sitters settled into her room for their five thirty meeting, "I mean, how is that even possible?"

Stacy McGill shook her head sadly, "It happens every day, and not just in Stoneybrook. I say that were lucky that we live in a place where people aren't murdered everyday."

"But she was a kid," Mary Anne Spier practically whispered, trying to hold back her tears, "It's just . . . It's so wrong."

"The paper said that she was torn up," Kristy Thomas trailed off, "Like it was an animal attack or something. An accident, and not some serial killer."

"So what if it was an animal?," Dawn Schaefer chimed in, "Either way there is something out there killing people!"

"My parents don't want me out after dark anymore," Mallory Pike interjected, "After what happened. I need to cancel my sitting jobs."

"Me too," Jessi Ramsey added, "Sorry."

"This is ridiculous!," Kristy exclaimed, "I'm sorry that she's dead, but come on. We can't just hide out in our rooms! Animal control will shoot whatever it is, and we can get back to our lives. We can't just bail on our clients because we've worked too hard to build this business! I won't let that happen."

"What is wrong with you?," Dawn asked dumbfounded, "We're talking about Abby being killed, and all you care about is the club Kristy? Even if it was an accident . . . How can you be so insensitive?"

"I'm not," Kristy argued, "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't get all worked up over it. It was an accident, end of story. We live in Connecticut, and there are a lot of wild animals here. That's all. No reason to panic yet."

"I can't believe you," Stacy said under her breath, shooting Claudia a look, "Besides the phone isn't even ringing. Parents don't want to leave their kids alone while there is a killer on the loose!"

"It's getting dark out," Jessi said nervously, looking out the window, "I better go. Mal, do you want to walk home with me?"

Mallory nodded, as the two younger girls all but fled downstairs, "Yeah. Bye."

"This is ridiculous," Kristy muttered, "It was an animal attack. Nothing more."

"It's almost six," Claudia said pointing at the clock, "Why don't we just end it for the night?"

  


"This is stupid," Kristy said aloud, as she went out onto the back porch of her family's house, "Of course I'll miss Abby, but everyone is being so dumb. There isn't any serial killer."

Leaning up against the porch steps, Kristy gazed at the stars in the sky and inhaled the night air. It's a perfect night, she thought, even the moon is full.

"Is someone there?," she asked, hearing a rustling in the bushes, "Hello?"

Hearing nothing, she rose to her feet shakily and looked around. Taking a tentative step off of the porch, she called out again, "Hello? Shannon? You scared me!"

Scratching the dogs ears, Kristy shook her head at her own nerves and watched as the dog bounded into the house. Laughing to herself, she turned to follow her in. Looking up at the night one more time, she didn't even get a chance to scream.

  
  


"I thought she would show up for the funeral," Mary Anne said softly, looking around the gathering in the church, "I mean she and Abby were friends."

"She'll be here," Stacy vowed, "Kristy wouldn't not come just because she's mad at us. She's a good friend that way."

Claudia nodded, "Come on, lets go in. We can save her a seat or something. Wait, her parents aren't here Either . . . That's kinda weird."

"The police are," Dawn said slowly, nodding to the squad cars pulling up, "Do you think they know something about who or what killed Abby?"

"Girls? You were friends of the deceased?," the first officer asked, "Abby Stevenson? And of Kristy Thomas?" 

"Did something happen to Kristy?," Stacey asked quickly.

"When was the last time that you saw her?"

"Last night, around six," Mary Anne whispered.

"Why?," Dawn added. 

"Last night, between seven and eight, she disappeared in her backyard," the officer began, "And given her friendship with Abby Stevenson, we're looking into a possible connection between the two cases. I'm going need you girls to come down to the station after the funeral."

  
  


Kristy opened her eyes, and squinted in the darkness. She struggled to sit up, as her body throbbed in pain. Where am I, she wondered?

"I see that you're awake," a voice whispered, as hands caressed her bare shoulders, "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Who are you?," Kristy whispered hoarsely, "What do you want from me?"

"You'll see," the voice promised, "I'm going to give you a choice my love. You can live. Or you can die. It's really that simple."

"Did you kill Abby?"

"She made her own choice, I just fulfilled it. You don't want to die, do you? You're much too young for that, and I am offering you an opportunity of a lifetime."

"Who are you?"

A soft chuckle filled the room, as he came around and knelt in front of her, "My name? I've had many over the years. Stavros was my birth name."

Kristy inhaled sharply at the beautiful man in front of her. Dark hair tumbled around a face of strong features and deep set green eyes. Strong hands traced her face and ran through her hair. I can't stop looking at him, she realized. Whoever he is.

"Stavros," she whispered, "Please don't hurt me. I don't want to die. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't kill me."

He smiled slowly at her, "I won't kill you. In fact I've already done it. Don't you remember?"

"Remember?," Kristy whispered, "What?"

"Oh you will," he promised, "Tonight it'll all be clear to you, but we have to go now. Take you to a safe place."

"I feel so strange," Kristy replied, not being able to look away from him, "What did you do to me?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I made you mine. Don't you feel it? It's running through you, like a burning fire. I changed you."

"Changed me?"

"I'm a werewolf love. And now you are too.

  
  


To be continued.

  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2. 

JadedRoses can kiss my ass. If anyone wants some amusement, I'll forward you all of the emails she sent to me.

  


Kristy stared at him like he had lost his mind, "What?"

"I'm a werewolf," Stavros repeated, "Don't you remember last night? It'll come back to you, but we have to get going Kristy. People are looking for you, and the last thing we want is for them to find you."

"You're crazy! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone about you. I promise!" 

"I'm not crazy," he said calmly, as he pulled Kristy up on her feet, "You feel it inside of you? Aren't you hungry yet?"

"Hungry?"

"For fresh meat," Stavros finished, with a slow and seductive smile, "Blood. You'll feel it soon."

"Take you hands off of me," Kristy screamed, pushing him away from her, "Don't touch me!"

"You're strong," he replied, somewhat stunned that she had thrown him halfway across the room, "Very strong."

"What did you do to me? I just," she trailed off, staring at her hands in wonder, "How did I do that? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! You're perfect," Stavros insisted, as she backed toward the door, "You just don't understand yet."

"I don't want to understand. I just want to go home!"

Stavros pursed his lips, as she bolted out into the early morning, "I'll see you later love."

  


I've got to get home, Kristy's mind screamed, as she bolted down the street. Mom and Watson have got to be worried about me. This is all crazy because there aren't any werewolves. He, Stavros, is just some weird guy. I've got to run, get away from him. I'm going so fast, she realized, as she stopped dead in her tracks. I've never been this fast before.

"It doesn't mean that I'm a wolf," she said aloud, looking at the houses around her, "Anyone would run this fast if there was some lunatic after them."

Glancing over her shoulder, she shuddered, as she picked up her pace again.

  
  


"That's all that you can tell us? Anything else Miss. Thomas would be very helpful," Officer Carlson stressed, "What did he look like? Where did he keep you? Why did he let you go?"

Kristy shook her head, "It was dark, and . . . I don't know why he let me go. I took a chance and ran away. I didn't know where I was going or where I was. I just wanted to come home."

"I'm very glad that you did," Elizabeth Brewer whispered in her daughters ear, "I was worried that . . . Well with everything that happened with Abby."

"I'd say you were very lucky indeed," Carlson agreed, "If anything else comes back to you, call us. Until then keep your doors locked, and we'll have a squad car drive by every hour."

"Thank you," Watson said, walking him to the door, "We'll be in touch."

"Honey? How are you feeling? Your friends haven't stopped calling since you made it home," Elizabeth asked, smoothing her daughters hair back, "They want to come and see you."

Kristy shook her head, and was still stunned at what had just happened. Why did I tell them about Stavros? What he said he was? What he did to me? Or at least what he said that he did. I couldn't betray him like that. Oh god, what did he do to me? I felt sick anytime I tried to say his name. What is wrong with me?

"Kristy," Watson began, "Are you feeling okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No! He didn't touch me! I just want to go take a shower before anyone comes over. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Elizabeth agreed, before Kristy bolted upstairs, "We'll be down here if you need us."

Kristy heard her mothers parting words, as she shut herself in the bathroom. What's happening to me? She stared at her reflection in the mirror in wonder. I look older, she realized, prettier too. Certainly not just 16 anymore. My hair . . . it's so shiny, and it looks longer too. No! This is crazy! I'm losing my mind. I'm not a werewolf. Stepping into the hot shower, she tried to wash the thoughts in her mind away.

  


"I'm so glad that you're okay," Mary Anne cried, throwing her arms around Kristy's neck later that afternoon, "You had us so worried!"

"Was it the same guy? I mean," Stacy trailed off, "You know, with Abby?"

Kristy shook her head, "I don't know. I don't remember much. Just running away from him. It's kind of a blur."

"As long as you're okay," Claudia conceded, "Maybe they'll catch this guy soon. Are you okay?"

"You're kind of fidgety," Dawn added, watching as she scratched her arms and squirmed in her chair, "Kristy?"

She tore her gaze around from the window, and tried to ignore the tingles in her skin, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah," Stacy agreed, "I know Mom wants me home before dark, and the sun is setting. Maybe we should get going guys."

"Do you want some company? I know your family is here, but do you want someone to stay? ," Mary Anne asked, reluctant to leave her friend, "Kristy?"

"I," she trailed off, seeing the tall figure in her yard, "What?" 

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Kristy insisted, as Stavros disappeared, "Just . . ."

"Are you worried that he'll come back? He'd be an idiot to do that. With the police being here and everything," Dawn interjected, "If you want us to stay, we will."

Kristy looked back out at the darkening day and the moon rising over the horizon. Nothing is going to happen to me, she thought, it's all some bad dream. Plus with my friends here I'll be safe, "Stay. Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course we'll stay," Mary Anne replied softly, "For as long as you want."

"Thanks."

  


Kristy, Kristy, Stavros thought, as he watched the scene from her yard. You don't know what you're doing. You've got to get out of there now, and come to me. I must teach you what you need to know. Come to me my love. Walking quickly, he approached the house.

  


Kristy tried to concentrate on the movie playing on the television in front of her, as she watched the moon peak over the top of the trees. See nothing, she thought, scratching her arm. Glancing down at her arm, she stifled a scream as she saw the dark hair growing on it.

"I have to go the bathroom," she cried, jumping to her feet, "I'll be right back."

"Honey," Elizabeth asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine! I had too much soda," Kristy promised, slamming the door behind her, "Oh what's happening to me?"

Staring at the dark hair spreading across her arms, a fire shot through her abdomen. Collapsing on the ground, she stretched out in a vein attempt to relieve herself of the agony running through her. Eyes opened in horror, she watched the fur cover hands. Her fingers curled, and she cried out as razor sharp claws ripped into the bathroom rug. Twisting her body, she felt her body shrink and become that of an animal. Sitting back on her newly formed haunches, the bones shifted in her face, as a muzzle shot out and fangs replaced her once human teeth. Collapsing down on the floor one final time, all human instinct and rational fell away, as she changed into the wolf. Rising back on all fours, a deep guttural growl resounded in her throat.

  


To be continued.


	3. Part 3

Part 3.

  


"Kristy? Honey? Are you okay? We heard a crash," Elizabeth said knocking on the door, "Can you hear me?"

Kristy growled again, smelling the fresh meat on the other side of the door. Food. Kill. Hungry. So hungry.

_"Come to me. We'll eat together," she heard in her head, "My love, it's time. You should have come to me earlier, but sometimes you have to learn on your own. Come to me. The window!"_

_ "Hungry," she called back, "I haven't eaten in ages."_

_ "We'll do it together. Come to me. We don't want them finding out yet."_

Growling in frustration, she crashed through the window and into the night.

"Kristy!"

  


"He came back? She was so afraid that he would," Mary Anne whimpered, "She kept looking outside."

"The glass was broken from the inside," Carlson interjected, "Whoever was in that bathroom broke it to get out."

"We were all in the den," Watson insisted, "There wasn't anyone else here."

"Is it possible she went voluntarily? That maybe she wasn't kidnaped to begin with? Was she dating anyone?"

"There is no way that she would put us through that! Find her!"

  
  


Stavros sat back on his haunches, as he watched Kristy come to him in the darkness. She's beautiful, he thought, not tearing his gaze away from the sleek black wolf approaching him. I remember her. She came back to me, after all of these years. She is back. Finally.

_"You look amazing," he said, "I've been waiting for you. There is so much I've got to tell you."_

_ "Hungry."_

_ "You have your priorities. There is time for talk later, lets go hunt my love."_

Kristy growled impatiently, as they began to run. Ducking around trees, the wind whipped through their fur. The night air was crisp and cool, as they paused by a large boulder. Stavros butted her with his head, as they crouched down behind it.

_"Food," he called, "Can't you smell it?"_

Kristy lifted her head to the sky, and inhaled the scent around her. Meat, she thought, blood. I need it. Now.

_"Go on," he prodded, "You know what to do."_

_ "I do know."_

With that thought, she sprung from her hiding place and attacked the deer standing in the clearing. Her sharp claws ripped through the flesh like it was made of butter, as she tore its neck out. Fresh blood flooded into her mouth, as she swallowed the chunks of raw meat in front of her.

Stavros walked slowly toward her, as she devoured the deer. She's mine, he thought, all mine. She just doesn't know it yet.

  


"We'll do everything we can to find your daughter," Carlson insisted, as the group sat silently in the den, "But the evidence points to that she left on her own."

"Why would she have jumped through the window like that? She could have just opened it," Stacy insisted, "Someone had to have forced her!"

"Someone could have been in the house," Dawn added, "He knew she got away from him, he could have been waiting for her to be alone . . . So he could finish what he started."

"We'll look into that," Carlson countered, "I understand that she broke up with her boyfriend, a Bart Taylor, a few months ago?"

"Bart would never have hurt her," Mary Anne insisted, "Sure he was upset, but he would never do anything like this."

"Why did they break up?"

"They're 16," Claudia interjected, "Why do most 16 year olds break up? Just stuff."

"We're going to question him as well," Carlson replied, "But he isn't home at the moment. We have the whole department out looking for your daughter. They couldn't have gone far, no matter if it was voluntary or an abduction. I'll be in touch."

  
  


_"I want more," Kristy called, stretching out on the cool dirt forest floor, "I want to run and eat."_

_ "You will," Stavros agreed, nuzzling her neck, "Do you smell that? Someone is coming."_

_ "Food."_

_ "Not everything is food m y love, but we can make some exceptions tonight."_

Stavros watched as she rose to all fours again as the humans approached. She's a natural he thought, the more blood she tastes tonight the easier this will be tomorrow. Crouching down beside her, he inhaled the scent on the humans. Human meat, the best kind. As they passed by the boulder, the two wolves pounced.

  


"What if we never see her again? ," Mary Anne whimpered the next morning, "What if what happened to those policemen happened to Kristy? They were torn up, just like Abby."

"She's fine," Claudia insisted, "She has to be."

"Guys? What if . . . What if she went voluntarily like Officer Carlson said? I know she and Bart broke up, but what if she was seeing someone else? Someone she didn't want us knowing about," Dawn asked, "Maybe she was never kidnaped to begin with."

"She was acting weird last night," Stacy conceded, "But . . . no. She wouldn't make everyone worry like this."

"She'll be fine," Claudia repeated, "I have to believe that. We all do."

  


Kristy cracked her eyes open in the dim room. Where am I, she thought, where am I? Sitting up slowly, she groaned, as her whole body ached. Pushing her hair off of her face she stared at the unfamiliar surroundings, as she tried to make sense of where she was. Everything looks different, she thought, brighter and more detailed. I can see everything, smell everything. Where am I?

"You're awake," Stavros commented from the doorway, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Stavros," she said raggedly, feeling oddly comfortable by his presence, "Where am I?"

"You're with me, my love. Now and forever. Nothing else matters. Don't you remember last night?"

"Last night," Kristy trailed off looking up at him, "Did I see you last night?"

"Remember," he whispered, pulling her to her feet, and walking her to the mirror, "Look at yourself my love, remember it."

Kristy stood in shock as she stared at her reflection. The changes that had seemed so small yesterday had magnified, so she hardly knew the stunning creature reflected back at her. Her hair had grown, and darkened into a chestnut brown. Deep, dark eyes, glowed with a wisdom and a passion that wasn't there before, and they were set in a face of ivory skin. Who is this, she wondered, because it isn't me. 

"Remember," Stavros whispered again.

"I'm a werewolf," she said numbly, as she stared at her reflection, "You said that you made me into a werewolf."

"Yes you are. A magnificent one at that. I've been waiting for you my love."

"Last night," she said aloud, as the imaged invaded her mind, "Oh god, I'm going to be sick!"

Wrenching herself free of his arms, she gagged on the bile threatening to come up. Dry heaving, she collapsed onto the bed again. I killed that deer. I drank its blood! Oh god! I killed those men! How could I? I'm not a killer. I'm not some animal!

"Ssh, it's okay," Stavros insisted.

"It's not okay," Kristy insisted, "What did you do to me? You made me into some kind of beast!"

"You're not a beast. You're something wonderful and strong. You're immortal now my love, and the rest will come to you. It felt good, didn't it? You feel strong, much stronger then those humans."

Kristy couldn't help but nod, as she thought of the hunt last night and the thrill of it rushed through her again, "I did, but I want to go home." 

"Your home is with me now," Stavros countered, "And our kind. Not with these humans."

"Humans are food," Kristy said numbly, as she rose to her feet and her mind began to blur, "What's happening?"

"You're remembering who you are," Stavros replied with a slow smile, "Who you always were."

"Stavros," she whispered, walking slowly up to him, "I know you."

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

  


To be continued. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4.

  


Kristy tightened her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. Memories flooded into her mind, and the images danced as held her beloved.

"Stavros," she murmured again, as she came up for air, "It took you so long to find me. I've been waiting for you forever."

He looked into her eyes before replying, "I've been looking for you too, for centuries. I knew your soul would be reborn, and it was in this girl."

"I missed you," Kristy whispered, "Trapped as a human for 16 years. I want to run, hunt and live again."

"Elka," he whispered, kissing her, "It's really you."

She shook her head, "I'm still her too Stavros. This Kristy Thomas is a part of me. Her memories and feelings are still here. She wants to go home, she doesn't know she can't. I want her gone."

"Oh Elka, she will be," Stavros insisted, "You're stronger then she is. She's already disappearing. All of that humanity will soon be a memory, after all she's had her first taste of human blood, and took to it pretty quickly. Welcome home my love."

"It's good to be home," she replied, pushing Kristy to the back of her mind, "I'll never leave you again."

_ Help, Kristy screamed, from the deepest parts of her mind. What's happening? I can't breathe in here. I can't speak. I'm so sleepy, what's happening to me now?_

  


"I didn't do anything," Bart Taylor insisted, "I would never hurt Kristy! I love her!"

"Where were you last night between the hours of six and eight pm?," Carlson asked. 

"I went for a drive!"

"Did anyone see you?"

"No I needed to clear my head, and I wanted to be alone. I love Kristy, and I wanted to get back together with her. I would never have done anything to her. You have to believe me."

"We'll be in touch Mr. Taylor. You're free to go now."

  


"I'm hungry," Elka drawled, sprawling out on the bed, "I want to eat again Stavros."

"Tonight," he promised, smoothing back her dark hair, "We'll rid you of that humanity as we do it too. It's a pity somewhat, she seemed like a nice human too. She would have made a fine werewolf on her own."

"A pity," Elka agreed, wrapping the silk robe around her body, "She's fighting my Stavros. I can feel her in my thoughts, trying to break free. I want her gone."

_"Let me out!," Kristy screamed in her mind, "Why are you doing this to me! I never did anything to you!"_

"Shut up," Stavros snapped, as Kristy's words played out in his mind and he watched his beloved winced, "You're disappearing little girl. Don't fight it because that just makes it worse. Go quietly, and we'll leave your family and friends alone."

_"Don't hurt them!"_

"Get out of my head," Elka growled, "You don't exist anymore! You never did!"

_"I won't let you do this to me! Or to anyone else! Why me? Out of everyone else in the world, why me?"_

"Simple," Stavros replied, "Elka, my love, was killed centuries ago in a battle between humans and werewolves. I was waiting for her to be reborn, her soul to be returned to me, and it was. She was in you, and I knew that as soon as I saw you Kristy. I changed you, and she came back to me. The bad part, at least for you, is that you have to go now. Your essence will disappear soon."

_"No! I won't let you!"_

"It's too late," Elka replied, wrapping her arms around Stavros, "You're fading, getting weaker. Don't fight it dear. You can't beat me."

  


"Where do you think she is tonight?," Dawn asked, looking out the window, "Mary Anne? Do you think that Stacy is right, and maybe she left on her own?"

Mary Anne shook her head, "No. I almost wished I believed that because the idea of some lunatic hurting her is so much worth."

Dawn nodded slowly, "I know. I want to believe that she's okay too."

"Do you think she left on her own?"

Dawn paused, "I don't know what I believe anymore. It hurts though, either way."

Mary Anne nodded, as she went into the bathroom, "I know."

Leaning up against the sink, she tried to control her tears. Oh Kristy, where are you? Please be safe, where ever you are. I'm so worried.

_"Mary Anne."_

"Who is there?," Mary Anne asked, hearing her name.

_"I'm outside. I need you. Please help me. I'm hurt."_

"Kristy?," Mary Anne whispered, "Is that you?"

_"Help me Mary Anne. He's hurting me."_

Moving like she was in a trance, she walked out the back door. Moving quietly through the darkness, her eyes turned up to the velvet sky. What am I doing out here, she thought, there is a killer on the lose.

_"Mary Anne."_

"Whose there?"

_"Me."_

Mary Anne screamed, as the wolf sprung out and knocked her to the ground with its weight alone. 

_"No," Kristy screamed, as she tried to gain control of her body. I can't let them kill Mary Anne! I can't, "No! Stop!"_

Elka swatted Kristy's protests away, as her claws ripped into Mary Anne's tender flesh. It's been so long since I've done this, she thought, as she ripped out her throat.

  
  


To be continued.


End file.
